una visita a nuestros sentimientos
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: una visita a sus hogares futuros que ni Yamamoto ni Gokudera desean hacer, pero esta accion podra dar inicio a una revelacion de sentimientos que podria tener como consecuencia algo mas...8059


_**Nota:**_

_**Basado en un capitulo del anime en el cual babeo mucho cuando veo a Yamamocchan mirar de tal modo a Hayato jojojo creo que es el 157, solo que aquí esta escrito según mi mente lo veía jajajajaja es q son toda una pareja de tortolitos y no me pude aguantar, hay tantos capis en los que solo basta pulir y saldría una obra de arte con puro 8059, definitivamente nacieron para estar juntos, es que como lei en un doujin, el yamagoku es una providencia divina jajajaja…**_

**Una visita a nuestros sentimientos:**

Gokudera frunció el ceño mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por las calles de diez años en el futuro. La idea de visitar sus casas era estúpida y no le interesaba en absoluto, solo había accedido a acompañar al grupo porque el décimo también iría.

Ahora se encontraba deambulando por su cuenta al separarse del resto quienes se dirigían a sus propias casas, chistó fastidiado consigo mismo, sabia en lo que terminaría todo aquello ¿Una casa? ¿Quién sabe dónde rayos estaría? Y aun si lo supiera, aquel no seria su hogar por mucho que le perteneciera a su futuro yo, tan solo habrían cosas desconocidas esperándolo y no estaba de humor para encontrarse con sorpresas, aunque el maniático del beisbol debía estar pasándola peor, no podía alejarlo de su mente, era el principal afectado en todo esto y aun así mostraba una tonta sonrisa disimulando su tristeza, aunque el mismo también haría lo mismo si fuera su caso con tal de no preocupar al décimo.

En esos momentos el espadachín debía estar pasando el rato con esos molestos mocosos, comprendía el porque prefería eso, simplemente porque era idiota y porque nadie querría visitar una casa cuando sabes que la persona mas importante en tu vida ya no vive en ella y jamás regresará. Se maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos a Yamamoto, todo era culpa suya, el que pensara en el y que se ruborizara al hacerlo. Era verdad que su relación había mejorado luego de la infiltración a la base de Millefiore, había aceptado su relación de amigos dándole a entender al moreno que sus palabras duras habían sido recibidas, ya no seria un lobo solitario, pero el beisbolista de inmediato había sobrepasado la línea, le había costado bastante aceptar todo aquello así que no entendía como le había lanzado un golpe como ese, era una completa locura que no le dejaba dormir por las noches analizando sus propios sentimientos por el guardián de la lluvia. Nadie excepto ese idiota seria capaz de confesar su amor de una manera tan directa dejándole tan confundido. Por supuesto que no había correspondido tal estupidez, pero tampoco negaba que su corazón latía mas rápido cuando le tenia demasiado cerca y que de ves en cuando se descubría a si mismo observándole como hipnotizado, pero solo le quedaba seguir fingiendo que no le agradaba que el japonés le siguiera cuando en realidad le tranquilizaba su compañía mientras recibía torpes sonrisas por las cuales siempre protestaba. Todo eso ya le sacaba de quicio porque aunque su corazón le gritara que el también se había enamorado como un idiota, la razón le decía que aquello no tenia ningún sentido, que lo mejor era hacer oídos sordos a su demente corazón y seguir con su camino ignorando sus sentimientos y los de Yamamoto.

El albino levanto la vista al escuchar voces familiares, estaba tan ensimismado es sus pensamientos que inconscientemente sus pasos lo habían llevado por el mismo camino que el deportista. Se mordió el labio al desear acercarse en vez de apartarse de ahí, tal parecía que la razón perdía la batalla.

En su intento por escapar del lugar y la situación, el balón con el que ellos jugaban rodo hacia sus pies haciéndolo frenar, Yamamoto volteó de inmediato observándolo.

-¿Gokudera? ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que habías ido a tu casa…

-No tengo…-Fue la cortante respuesta del peliplata confundiendo al otro-Ya son diez años. Ya debí haberme mudado- Añadió como explicación tratando de evitar la mirada del espadachín que le escucho seriamente para luego invitarle alegremente a jugar con ellos-¡¿Quién querría!?- Estalló al oírle en una mueca de molestia, pero su fingido enfado se esfumó cuando los niños le pidieron unirse al juego ¿Por qué actuaba de tal manera cuando en verdad se aproximó por el profundo deseo de estar con ellos, de estar con Yamamoto? Ni el lo sabía con claridad, pero le resultaba difícil cambiar su actitud a esas alturas, solo sonreía y aceptaba la invitación como si no valiera demasiado cuando su entusiasmo al dirigirse a los demás demostraba otra cosa.

Yamamoto contempló al ojiverde mientras este daba indicaciones a los menores, enfadándose pero con ánimos suficientes como para seguir jugando por un largo tiempo y no solo el rato que Gokudera había acordado. Conocía al bombardero, su actitud terca y un poco irascible la cual amaba calmar. Podía parecer que explotaba por los más mínimos detalles, pero en el fondo no era mas que un chico lastimado por un pasado complicado, por eso se conformaba con que aceptara solo su amistad a pesar de que seguía frunciéndole el ceño y le gritara que no era mas que un despreocupado idiota del beisbol. El guardián de la lluvia sonrió, el amaba todas y cada una de las reacciones de la tormenta, como su perplejidad cuando se le confesó poniéndose totalmente rojo, balbuceando que era lo mas estúpido que había escuchado en su vida para al final terminar huyendo avergonzado. El había creído que el peliplata le mandaría a volar con sus dinamitas cuando le reveló lo que sentía, por eso mantenía sus esperanzas intactas, esa inesperada reacción le daba a entender que solo debía esforzarse un poco mas y conseguiría conquistar ese reacio corazón.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?- Regaño el de blanco cabello sacando de sus ensoñaciones al pelinegro.

-Lo siento, Gokudera- Se disculpó riendo mientras se llevaba distraídamente una mano a la cabeza-Estaba pensando en lo feliz que me hace que hayas venido hasta aquí y aceptaras jugar con nosotros…

-¡No te creas que llegue hasta aquí porque tu te encontrabas en este lugar, maldito! ¡Y solo tome parte de este tonto juego porque estaba aburrido! ¡No seas tan arrogante, Yamamoto!-Protestó de inmediato la tormenta apretando los puños ante la mirada condescendiente que le dedicaba el mas alto y que le hacia de un modo fastidioso, estremecerse y sonrojarse sin que pudiera evitarlo para no quedar en ridículo. Solo atinó a patear la pelota tratando de despejarse de sus emociones, pero esta terminó dando a un lugar bastante alejado.

-Calma, Gokudera- Sonrió el moreno ante tal explicación unida a la expresión avergonzada-Ahora habrá que ir a buscar el balón…-El bombardero solo se carcajeo al oírle, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esos mocosos se entretendrán yendo tras la pelota…-Y así era. Los niños corrían felices compitiendo por quien la encontraba primero- Rayos, así nunca la traerán de vuelta…-Chistó al ver que se detenían por cualquier tontería jugando entre ellos para luego reanudar su búsqueda.

-Esta bien, de todos modos se están divirtiendo…-Yamamoto suspiró mientras posaba su mirada ahora en el cielo, pronto atardecería y debían volver.

-¿Estas bien, friki del beisbol?-El aludido le miró topándose con aquellas esmeraldas que mostraban preocupación. Gokudera desvió el rostro al cruzar miradas, odiaba que su pulso se acelerara de tal manera por una simple acción- No tenias que venir si no querías, estúpido maniaco.

-Tú tampoco estabas interesado en venir, Gokudera…

-¡Lo mío es diferente, idiota! Además yo solo vine para no dejar solo al décimo…

-Lo sé…Lo dices por mi padre ¿Verdad?-Hayato alzo la vista arrepintiéndose al instante, el moreno tenia sus ojos tan fijos en el que podía sentir como su mirar le atravesaba hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de su ser, sostuvo su mirada con todas sus fuerzas, seria patético que ni siquiera pudiera hacer eso por sus inútiles emociones, ya no podía soportar el que se sonrojara por tan poca cosa, sabia que solo sintiéndose libre de sus sentimientos lograría volver a la normalidad, sin embargo jamás revelaría lo que sentía, incluso si eso significaba llevar una carga que le confundía de tal manera toda su vida y lastimar su corazón.-Pero…Aunque me desanimará…eso no lo traería de vuelta a la vida…

-Yamamoto…-Susurró viendo el dolor reflejado en los ojos miel, pero que se esfumaba tras cada paso que daba el pelinegro para acortar distancia entre ellos.

-Gracias…-Murmuró extendiendo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Gokudera perdió el aliento y de seguro también la razón al no apartarlo de un puñetazo-Por preocuparte por mi, Gokudera…-Sonrió.

El bombardero quedo sin palabras, no había nada que pudiera decir para mejorar ese momento, nada podía superar la calidez de la mano del beisbolista. Se dio cuenta que quería sentir esa sensación por el resto de su vida y las lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, su corazón gritaba que le hiciera caso o se arrepentiría por el resto de su maldita vida.

-Creí que lo odiabas…que te tocara…-El albino no contestó- Por un segundo pensé en ir a mi casa, porque deseaba saber con todo mi ser si al entrar a mi cuarto encontraba algo que me dijera que estábamos relacionados , Gokudera…una idea que abandone porque no quiero basarme en experiencias que no he vivido, seria como hacer trampa, si lo supiera de antemano no me esforzaría como debo, quiero seguir mi propio camino, confiar en mis capacidades y llegar de a poco a tu corazón…

-Yamamoto…

-No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta inmediata. Revelé mi amor por ti porque sabia que era ahora o nunca, no quiero presionarte, puedo esperarte el tiempo que quieras, Hayato…-Escuchar su nombre de los labios del espadachín le hizo querer gritar que lo amaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era lo que le detenía de hacer caso a su atormentado corazón, tenia miedo, terror a perderlo por cualquier estupidez y que no solo deseaba sentir el roce de los dedos del moreno sobre su piel, ansiaba mucho mas, solo tenia que confesar su amor ¿Pero porque se le hacia tan difícil? Sus ojos buscaron a los niños encontrándolos durmiendo sobre una banca, ya era tarde y entendía que estuvieran agotados de tanto jugar, se sentía patético al tratar de buscar excusas para lograr escabullirse- Entiendo que es difícil para ti, yo mismo no podía comprenderlo al principio, quería acercarme a ti y eso me hacia feliz, hoy me doy cuenta que estos sentimientos son tan fuertes que puedo asegurarte que te amo, solo quiero saber si en alguna parte dentro tuyo albergas aunque sean realmente insignificantes, sentimientos del mismo tipo por mi…- Yamamoto tenia ambas manos sujetando el rostro del peliplata, no quería darle oportunidades para escapar, aunque eso fuera prematuro, demasiado anticipado como para que sus esperanzas crearan frutos, había dicho que le daría tiempo y ahora se veía desesperado, agonizando con cada segundo que transcurría, con su frente contra la del albino esperando por palabras que podían ser fatales.

-Los hay…sentimientos del mismo tipo por ti, idiota…-Yamamoto abrió los ojos sorprendido, Gokudera no le miraba directamente, pero su proximidad y su sonrojo le hizo soltarle completamente avergonzado- PERO…-El moreno sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies al escuchar esa palabra.

-¡Se lo difícil que es!-Gritó el guardián de la lluvia interrumpiendo al bombardero- El amor no es tu objetivo, lo sé perfectamente, te forcé a decirme que sentías aunque sea insignificante algo por mi. Entiendo que no quieras que me acerqué, que no quieras que nadie sepa lo que siento por ti porque si no me harías estallar, que no deseas nada conmigo…escuchó tus condiciones y no te cuestiono, pero tienes que saber que solo lo hago por que te amo, no me rendiré no importa lo que me digas, incluso si el ultimo día de mi vida dices "te quiero" moriré satisfecho con eso…-Termino diciendo cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con fuerza. Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-Te quiero, idiota del beisbol- Dijo sin titubear, ya no pensaba, simplemente dejo hacer a su corazón lo que quisiera y antes de dejar al moreno reaccionar, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y la otra en su nuca obligándolo a inclinarse. El beso que le dio fue algo que jamás creyó que podría llegar a hacer, un beso inexperto, pero beso al fin y al cabo. Percibió en un segundo la incredulidad y el asombro en los labios ajenos que de a poco fueron tomando el control, profundizando el contacto mientras le estrechaba con pasión en sus brazos. Ya no importaban dudas ni confusión ni lo que le dijera el sentido común, no podía seguir negando lo que sentía. Amaba a ese idiota deportista y no quería hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Por qué dijiste "pero" cuando me revelaste que tenias sentimientos por mi?-Preguntó Yamamoto con las mejillas encendidas luego de separarse. Gokudera le observó y sonrió satisfecho, ya era hora de que el también se pusiera rojo como tomate.

-Hay sentimientos del mismo tipo por ti, PERO…mis sentimientos hacia ti no son insignificantes, Takeshi…son tan grandes que no dejo de pensar a cada segundo en como me miras, me hablas, haces y piensas… ¡Te merecías sentirte mal por interrumpirme, idiota!

-Lo siento- Se disculpó completamente apenado, la atmosfera volvía a ser la misma, pero de ningún modo eso le desagradaba, ahora que conocía lo que Hayato sentía, el camino parecía mucho mas fácil de seguir- He pensado en algo… ¿No crees que a lo mejor no tienes casa porque vives conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?! –Gokudera le dio la espalda indignado acercándose a los niños dormidos. Yamamoto adoraba hacerlo sonrojar, quería besar aquel pálido rostro ligeramente colorado hasta el fin de sus días y nadie se lo impediría, ni siquiera el orgullo de la tormenta, el se haría cargo de ello.


End file.
